The Violinist Gazes from Afar
by Wanderer of Worlds
Summary: A Valentine's Day FanFic;this leads on from "A Continuation of a Story" and the love I have wrote about is a bit different than usual, but still containing Fluff!    You'll see when you read it! I altered "Fly on the Wings of Love" for this XD Please R&R!


_**Megaman Starforce - Geo Stellar and Sonia Sky**_ **- _The Violinist Gazes from Afar_**

_My Valentine's Day Contribution (A BIT EARLY, BUT I COULDN'T RESIST!)

* * *

_

Hi everyone; I'm sorry if my writing style is a bit stranger than usual in this one! You will find out soon enough why, and I hope you like it =) Thank you to everyone for their reviews on my previous story! I'm not yet sure, but I may write some sequels to my previous stories so keep your ears out! However, that may not be the case for my Yu-Gi-Oh GX FanFic; not sure yet =S I MAY write a oneshot for it =) _**BTW, I have only changed the lyrics of this song slightly, but it is quite important so please read them!**_ XD This is a continuation of _"A Continuation of a Story"_ **(LOLS XD)** which I've tried to write so people can read it without reading the other, but I'd love it if you would read it!

This song I've found out has been sung by so many people, so you may want to listen to it while you read, but I listened to DJ Sammy's then DJ Cookie's versions while writing this XD But the song I imagine is much slower XD

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not, and probably will never, possess the rights to Megaman Starforce, the song "Fly on the Wings of Love", or anything in the story.

* * *

_

The musician stands at the balcony staring up at the moon, which was no yet full, but was close. The years that the musician had experienced never showed on his face, but was ever present in his eyes, and mind. The wind caressed the skin, hair, almost creating a tickling sensation. He spread his arms out, feeling the wind caress him around the navy blue gentleman's coat, his black trousers and black loafers, which thankfully protected his toes from the winter chill.  
He watched as moonlit clouds mingled with the wave roads as they drifted to the sky. In the distance, unseen to all but those with eyes as keen as an eagle, two figures could be seen flying in the sky, dancing around each other. Smiling, the musician watched the blue boy and pink girl dance, which could never do justice to how much they loved the other.  
Feeling like he was intruding on the private moment, yet not being able to tear himself away - like he never could - he picked up the violin leaning against the balcony railing and rested it against his shoulder.  
He slid the bow against the strings, and as a musical melody started to emerge from the instrument, he could not help reminiscing to the summer just gone. He remembered the day they had returned, and he could see their bond had strengthened without seeing their hands intertwined. Geo's mum, Hope, had been ecstatic when she found out, and though she wanted to throw a private party, the equally adoring David, Sonia's new Guardian/Father and both hers and Geo's Manager, had persuaded her that this would only embarress them, and mostly left them to it. Sonia's parents, as always - and heartbreakingly - knew nothing of their daughter's life.  
He laughed aloud as he continued playing. This had not stopped Hope from teasing Geo about it while being supportive, nor had it stopped David! But Geo and Sonia understood and loved them as much as they did each other.  
The two had enjoyed during their summer holiday, and it was not just limited to them and the ones who looked after them. Their partners in "anti-crime", Lyra and Mega, stayed with them throughout, enjoying the summer as much as the children. The musician had always believed that though Lyra and Mega were older in terms of how long they had existed, due to most of their life being spent on Planet FM they were quite inexperienced in how the world can work, for though they knew plenty about hate and distrust, they knew next to little of love and compassion before they came to this world. Sonia and Geo had matured with them, and so they were all growing in this journey.  
But that was not all; Geo and Sonia were also visited by Luna, Bud, Zack and Pat during the summer, and they all started to get along much better than before, though sadly Pat always kept an emotional distance. But they had a good time having fun at the bowling alley and even went to the movies at one point. Though sometimes Geo and Sonia would have disappear and return out of the blue when the viruses started to appear once more. This also brought to the musician's mind how Sonia had worn Geo's visualizer during the holiday, though after she returned it to him when school started again, he believed that she had developed an independent sight of the wave world.  
Another major part of their time in the summer was spent on their music career. After consulting David, the two decided that the only way that singing wouldn't affect either of them negatively would be to sing together. This had been with Hope's and David's consent, who both thought it was a good idea. The two then started to write their songs together. By the middle of the summer holiday, they held their first concert, where they supported each other. The crowd applauded and cheered them, and Sonia and Geo could not help but fall in love yet again, not only with each other but with the crowd also.  
**_He started to sing along to the melody:_**

___Fly on the wings of love,_  
_Fly children, fly._  
_Reaching the stars above,_  
_Touching the sky._

_In the summer night,_  
_When the moon shines bright._  
_Feeling love forever._  
_And the heat is on,_  
_When the daylights gone._  
_Still happy together._

**_-He looks up into the sky-_**  
_There's just one more thing I'd like to add,_  
_He's the greatest love you'll ever had._  
_Fly on the wings of love,_  
_Fly children, fly._  
_Reaching the stars above,_  
_Touching the sky._  
**_-He returns to his instrument, his eyes closed-_**

Summer ended, and school started with the Fall. Sonia and Geo started the seventh grade with no troubles, and this continued to December where school ended. During this time, the amused musician could not help noticing how Mega and Harp were starting to grow much closer than acquaintances, and very much like beloved friends. The winter holidays brought about the revelation of Pat being Gemini Spark, with Geo and Sonia defeating Gemini Spark and sending Gemini back to Planet FM. Afterwards, they and their friends supported Pat with his multiple personality disorder, and Sonia was also able to persuade David to help him discretely after she discovered that he was a licensed psychiatrist. Though Sonia wished she knew more about David, she knew his past hurt him more when it was spoken of.  
After that, Christmas passed, and eventually the winter holidays came to an end, where Sonia and Geo shared a Winter Wonderland with each other.

**_-With his eyes closed, he continues to sing-_**  
_And the sun goes by,_  
_And there's a lot to try,_  
_And they're feeling lucky._  
_In the softed sand,_  
_Just smiling hand in hand._  
_Love is all around me._  
_There's just one more thing I'd like to add,_  
_Your the greatest love he will ever had._  
_Fly on the wings of love,_  
_Fly children, fly._  
_Reaching the stars above,_  
_Touching the sky._

**_-Looking up into the dark night sky, he smiles and watched their shadows created on the clouds by the moon with his deep blue eyes-_**  
_Children in the sky,_  
_Fly on the wings of love,_  
_Reaching the stars above,_  
_Touching the sky._  
_Fly on the wings of love,_  
_Fly children, fly._  
_Reaching the stars above,_  
_Touching the sky._

School started once more in January, which just as quickly stopped once more in February for a long weekend, allowing students to stay out of school on their Valentine's Day, which lay on the Monday. This brought David back to the present, and he could not help but sing louder and clearer, like he was singing to the two of them. Which, when he thought about it, he had been and still was.

_Fly on the wings of love,_  
_Fly children, fly._  
_Reaching the stars above,_  
_Touching the sky._  
_So in the sky,_  
_Fly on the wings of love,_  
_Reaching the stars above,_  
_Touching the sky..._

**_-In a softer yet just as clear voice, he sang-_**  
_There's just one more thing I have to add,_  
_Your love is the greatest I have ever seen._

He sighed. "Oh dear, dear children... I love you as much as I have ever loved anyone before," David starts to play a soft harmonious melody on his violin, never once taking his eyes away from the children. "And the love you share with others, and above all between the two of you, will become vital in the months to come. You have survived through so much, helped so many... but it isn't over. The tribulations have only just begun, and I fear that I will only be able to do so much. Your journey has only begun." A smile spread on his lips. "But there is no need to fret just yet. Enjoy your dance and continue to feel your hearts grow." And David watched as, far away, Geo and Sonia held each other in their arms, rocking back and forth to his slow, melodious tune, unaware of its origin.

* * *

And that's the end of my Valentine's Day FanFic! I hoped you all enjoyed it! I was trying to aim for a more deepful love then what I would usually write, so please review and tell me how I got on! Hmmm... I'm giving Virtual Cookies to those who reviewed my Yu-Gi-Oh GX FanFic, and Virtual Cake with Ice Cream for those who review my Megaman Starforce FanFic XD But since this is special, I think I will be giving people who review Virtual Flowers and Heart Shaped Chocolates! SO PLEASE R&R XD P.S. My heart is set on a sequel! XD

Oh and P.S. I've just finished Megaman Starforce 2: Zerker X Saurian and, since it isn't going to be coming to the UK, I've ordered the third one from Amazon US! So I should be receiving it sometime before Valentine's Day! WOOH! Hopefully there is some SoniaXGeo Fluff XD But no one spoil it for me! =3

P.S.S. Mega is still pink, but when he EM Wave Changes with Geo they remain blue XD


End file.
